Forbidden
by MissAloisTrancy126
Summary: Nami decides to express her true feelings for Kana, will Kana accept them? WARNING: YURI


**Heyy guys :) I haven't written much lately so i decided to make one for Aki Sora which is an AMAZING HENTAI 3 You guys should watch it :D As you guys already know I've been writing a fan fiction for Rosario to Vampire and it will be out soon VERY SOON! My betas currently editing it! Thank you Stealthmomo :D This one however was betaed by my best friend Sierra :D she doesn't have a fan fiction account yet but when she does i will certainly send a link :) Anyways, i'm pretty sure you guys don't give a shit at what i'm saying anymore so read along 3**

**WARNING: SMUT TYPE:YURI (LESBIAN) ANIME:AKI SORA CHARACTERS:NAMI,KANA**

**Thanks for reading my darlings :3**

**Love, MissAloisTrancy126**

Today was the third meeting for the Sewing Club and Nami doesn't know what to do with her overwhelming feelings for Kana. Nami was walking down the hallway silently but inside her head she was expressing her hatred for Sora being able to please Kana and not her. '_Stupid Sora, why does Kana have to like him? I look just like him. Can't I suffice...Okay, here we go...' _Nami walks up to the door and pushes it opens lightly to see Kana working away at a new costume for Sora. Which he would try on and do a photo shoot in.

"Hey Kana..." Nami says dropping her bag and shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, hi Nami" Kana said looking up for a second and going back to her work.

"How is it going?" Nami asks her.

Kana looks up at her "Not too bad, almost finished, ah!" Kana looks back down at her hand to see she pricked herself with the sewing needle.

"Oh no. Kana you need to pay more attention" Nami said worried, she walks over to Kana and stands her up.

"Im sorry...I'm fine Nami, really.." Kana said shyly, blushing in embarrassment.

"Come here..." Nami said picking up Kana's bloody finger and puts it to her mouth, starting to lick the blood from her finger. Kana's face expression was both confused and uncomfortable in some sense, _'Nami's never done this before, I've cut myself many times around her, what's so special about this time?'_

Nami pushs Kana against the wall and said "I'll take care of everything don't worry" Nami says pulling the ribbon out from her hair "Just...Just pretend im Sora...its what you want, right?"

"uhhh..." Now Kana was super confused, but in the back of her mind she knew what was happening. Nami took her right hand and led it up Kana's skirt and over her panties.

"Oh my Kana..."-Nami says with a smirk-"you very wet down here" Nami said giggling. Kana's face went red as she blushed in embarrassment. "Why are you embarrassed? Here feel..." Nami took Kanas left hand and put it on the outside of her soaked panties. Deep down inside her Kana knew she liked this but ,but she couldn't express it. She likes Sora...Not Nami...but with whats going on shes thinking whether or not it was Nami she really liked...did it take Nami to act like this for her to realize?

Kana then Nami's fingers slide in her panties and start rub her clit. "Mmmmm... uh!" Kana has never felt this sensation before, and she very much likes it.

Nami smiles and slowely put her fingers into Kanas entrence. She lightly rubs around her walls, feeling the moisture around her one finger. She pushes it out a little and slowely puts it back in. Kana lightly moans again, cheeks as red as fire. Nami slowely puts another finger into Kana, trying not to hurt her. Kana moans louder which puts Nami into some sort of frenzy. Pushing in and out her Kanas entrence, with only two fingers fast and hard. Kana almost screaming in pleasure, Nami stops to look at Kana

"Nami.." Kana spoke. "You... you.. like this?.. even though i'm not Sora?" Nami's expression suprised. "Yes, Nami..." Kana said smiling nervously. "Mmmmmm.." Nami

started to finger Kana faster and harder adding another finger to Kana's tight, wet enterance."Ahhhhh! Namii!" Kana screamed loud holding onto Nami's shoulders.

"You already started to play with yourself before i got here didn't you?" Nami teased her and she felt Kana's opening getting tighter and tighter."Yes, i was.." Kana

opened up to Nami."I can tell cause your gonna cum soon.." Nami explained her reasoning."Uhhh!" Kana screamed. Kana's white cum covered Nami's hand. "Yess.."

Nami said bringing her hand out of Kana and up to her lips licking and sucking on her cum covered fingers. Kana looked into Nami's red orbs and leaned in and kissed

her forcefully, able to taste her own juice in Nami's mouth. "Your mine now Kana.." Nami said seperating their lips leaving a trail of saliva between their lips breaking

it with those 4 words. "Your amazing..." Kana said bringing Nami back into another kiss.


End file.
